


The four times Arthur Pendragon proposed and the one time he said yes

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	The four times Arthur Pendragon proposed and the one time he said yes

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, issy managed to make this readable. Thanks!
> 
> Written for Camelot Drabble's prompt 'proposal'.
> 
> I'm in the mood to spam you with old drabbles.

“I’m going to marry you!” Arthur stood on a cardboard box that made up his throne in their blanket fort and nodded gravely at Merlin.

But the other boy continued to play with his plastic dragon. “We have to free the dragon first.”

“What does that have to do with it?”

Merlin stopped pushing the dragon over the rug and looked up at Arthur. “Only when the dragon is free, everyone is free to do what they want. Then you can marry me.”

Jumping off of the box, Arthur kneeled on the floor and got his plastic knights to help free the dragon.

+++

Merlin hated footie but he went to the pub with the team after each match. Arthur needed his support when they’d lost. And it was nice to celebrate with them all, too. 

Now, his best friend was far beyond just being a little tipsy and Merlin knew it wouldn’t end well. It was time to drag him out of the place to get him home. Before Merlin could do anything, Arthur had thrown an arm around his shoulders, pulled him in for a deep kiss that Merlin was too shocked about to fight, and then turned to announce to everybody in the pub “I’m going to marry him!”

Merlin’s cheeks still burned as he finally managed to manoeuvre Arthur out of the place, get him home and tucked him in.

+++

Slumping down on the couch, Merlin sighed. He’d just lost his job and had no clue how to go on. With the little experience that he had in his exotic field of work and the economy the way it was, he didn’t see a chance to get a new job any time soon. 

“Better start looking for a new roommate. I might not be able to pay my share of the rent any longer.” 

“You’ll stay.” Arthur demanded. “It doesn’t matter if you can pay the rent or not.”

“I can’t mooch off of you.” Merlin didn’t want to move out, but it seemed to be the only solution.

Arthur handed him a beer. “Then there’s only one thing you can do.”

“And what would that be?”

“Marry me. Then, what’s mine is yours and you won’t have to ‘mooch off of me’.”

Merlin downed the beer in one big gulp. 

+++

 

Arthur whimpered in pain and grabbed Merlin’s hand. This damn appendicitis had struck from out of nowhere and with the stabbing pain he doubted he would make it, no matter what the doctor said as she had put needles into him and injected something to help with the pain.

“Ssssh,” Merlin gently stroked the hair off Arthur’s sweaty forehead. “It’ll be alright. They’ll take that stupid thing out and then you’ll be as good as new.”

“Merlin?” Arthur felt the drugs kicking in and could hardly keep his eyes open. “Promise me one thing. If I’ll survive this…marry me.”

Merlin kissed the back of his hand.

+++

“Love you.” Arthur whispered and wrapped his arms tighter around Merlin’s waist as they sat on the beach, watching the sunset.

Merlin leaned his head against Arthur’s shoulder. “Mmm.”

They sat in silence for a while, before Merlin spoke up again. “You know, I can see us doing this when we’re old.” He turned his head and kissed Arthur softly before he settled in again. “I’d…I’d love growing old with you.”

“Mmm.” Arthur’s heart was beating faster.

“Arthur?” Merlin looked at him again.

“Yes, Merlin?”

“Would you marry me?”

A goofy grin spread across Arthur’s face and a little laugh escaped him. “Yes! Yes, Merlin, yes!” He leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
